


We're Both Girls (That's Why It Works)

by XaviaAndromedovna



Series: Daily Fic Drabbles Table A [15]
Category: Awkward.
Genre: F/F, Identity Issues, Sexual Experimentation, Trans Female Character, WIP, trans!Jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara and Jake are really good together, good in a way they never thought possible. There's just some things they've gotta work through.</p><p>What better place to work them out than the bedroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Both Girls (That's Why It Works)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pride
> 
> Inspired by Tamara's line in 3x3: "In our relationship, we're both girls; that's why it works."

It takes Tamara and Jake a few more times to figure out why their First Time was so wonky.

“Look, what if we tried something else.”

“Like…”

“Well, obviously just… ‘plugging and chugging’ isn’t working for either of us.  I’ve been doing some research about female things, and the… the…”  Tamara looks at her partner with confused curiosity.

“Va-jay-jay?”

“Yes!  Well, it’s not as sensitive as the…”

“As the clit, no duh Jake!  What do they teach you boys in Health class when we’re not there?”

“Scary, scary things.  Well, obviously what we’re doing isn’t stimulating your… clitoris… so we should fix that.”

“I agree…?”

“Alright then.”

“Right.”

They stare at each other for an uncomfortable minute.

“So what’s the problem then?”

“Oh, uh, I mean, I don’t… you know what?  Why don’t you just tell me what feels good and I’ll go from there.”  He leans back over Tamara, but with great hesitation.

“Are you alright, Jake?  You look straight up panic room right now and I’m a little scared to be under you.”

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine I just,” Jake sits up again, and when he looks down discovers he’s flaccid.  “Crap!”

“Jake, honey, you need to breathe.  You freaking out is freaking me out and we can’t both be in freak-out mode!”  Jake gets off of Tamara and they sit down next to each other on the bed, his lover gingerly rubbing soothing patterns along his back.  They stay like this for several minutes, eventually peppering each other with languid, gentle kisses all over naked arms and faces and necks.

Finally, Tamara breaks the silence.  “You wanna talk about it?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I freaked out.  I’m just, really frustrated because I mean I’m the guy; I’m supposed to make it work pumping away _and_ keep you interested at the same time and it’s a lot of pressure.”

“Okay, well spoiler alert: I’m very on board with sexperimenting with you.  There are more things we could do than just Ding Dong Dick.  Tell you what, you wanna learn what makes my London Bridge fall?  Get down there and find out!  You’re over-thinking this.”

“You’re right.  No more thinking.”  Tamara raises her eyebrows in an indication to get started already and Jake takes the hint to start kissing her lips.  This he knows; this he can work with.  He cups her breasts in his hands as their tongues dance.  When she breaks the kiss, he makes his way down her neck to test each stretch of skin for weaknesses, sniffing out moans and groans as he licks, sucks, and bites his way around her body.  He takes the hand in his hair as a good sign when he passes her navel.  Tamara closes her eyes and opens her legs, and Jake gets into position to look for the first time at what exactly is down there.

He read somewhere in his research that a lot of women feel uncomfortable about their vagina’s appearance, but he found it fascinating.  He slowly, reverently passes his finger around the outside, then deftly pushes lips apart to see more lips, layers and layers of folds that create a complex vision of what he’d always assumed was just an empty socket.  Perhaps porn wasn’t the best sexual education after all.

It doesn’t take him long to locate the clitoris and notice how similar it is to the penis.  He suddenly feels a lot more competent to make this work.  A thumb across it makes Tamara moan loudly and her hips move into the touch.  A few more swipes and the cries of ‘yes’ are enough to indicate that he’s learning quickly.

As far as what to do next he hits a dead end for about a second.  ‘Think like a girl,’ Jake tells himself.  ‘Think like a girl.  What if I…’  he moves the labia around a bit and tongues at Tamara’s clit to ample approval.  The feel of it on his tongue and the smell of her body and the sounds of her breathing are a lot to take in, and he’s more than aroused again by the situation.  He continues eating her out for a minute or two before she starts to take charge of the situation.

“Try putting a finger in.”  She feels Jake’s tongue migrate to her opening and shudders at its novelty.  ‘Good boy,’ she thinks.  ‘At least he knows that you’ve gotta lubricate before you penetrate.’  Then, a tentative finger searches for the right way to go about this, and Tamara helps him along by moving into the pressure.  She gasps and he gently opens her, tongue returning to its post.  The simultaneous motions around and in an out don’t last more than a few minutes before Tamara is coming loud and hard.

“Holy shit, that was intense!”

Jake pops his head up and smiles.

“Alright, now you do me!”

“Wait, what?”

In that moment, Jake realizes the crux of his earlier problem.  He was jealous of what he was able to make Tamara do down there.  He liked feeling the parts pulsing, changing, growing into something better.  He liked the rhythmic precision and nuance it required, that her body craved.  He wanted to feel what she felt. 

But she’d given him a blowjob before.  Sure there were no complaints but that wasn’t _this_.  It felt too much like the thrusting they did the first time, and he wanted a little less penetration and more, stimulation.  What he wants is… maybe he wants to have—

He bolts upright, fear exuding from every pore.  “I have to go.”  As he’s throwing on his clothes, Tamara goes from shocked to confused to angry to hurt in about two second’s time.

“Jake!  What the— Jake! ”

“I’ll call you later,” he responds as he turns off his phone and exits his girlfriend’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward. is not mine.


End file.
